Traduction The Trials of the Youngest by ivans
by Ludmila Wase
Summary: Traduite d'une fiction en Anglais." Un petit garçon regarde par la fenêtre et se dit qu'être le petit dernier de la famille n'a vraiment rien d'amusant."


The Trials of the Youngest by** ivans**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'Hugo Weasley regardait silencieusement par la fenêtre de la petite chambre du dernier étage, les yeux rivés sur le reste de sa famille occupée à jouer ou à discuter dans la cour du Terrier. Il était 21h,et, à son plus grand désarroi, chez Grand-mère et Grand-père Weasley, cela signifiait qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Pourtant, d'habitude, il acceptait plutôt bien cette règle du coucher...Mais c'était aussi parce, d'habitude, sa cousine Lily devait se coucher exactement à la même heure que lui et qu'il savait qu'au moins, il ne serait pas le seul à râler et essayer de réclamer quelques minutes de plus à ses parents avant de monter. Mais Lily, qui avait six mois d'avance sur lui, avait eu sept ans la semaine dernière, et sept ans dans la famille Weasley signifiait un supplément de 30 minutes avant de devoir dire bonsoir à toute la famille et monter se coucher.

Jaloux, Hugo avait essayé toutes sortes de ruses pour pouvoir veiller un peu plus tard, mais sans succès. Alors, enveloppé dans une vieille couverture des Canons de Chudley, le petit garçon continuait de scruter sa famille depuis la fenêtre de l'ancienne chambre de son père.

Molly, Roxanne et Lucy gloussaient à leur table tout en feuilletant un de ces magazines pour pré-adolescentes, à baver sur le chanteur des Wolfin Around.

Victoire et Teddy discutaient loin du bruyant remue-ménage causé par les cousins. Hugo observa Victoire repousser les mèches rebelles de Teddy loin de son visage. Geste assez étrange aux yeux du jeune garçon qui s'était détourné de leurs mystérieuses conversations pour regarder à présent dans l'amas de personne qui s'étaient toutes réunis autour de Fred et Louis :"surement à finir de raconter leurs histoires extraordinaires sur Poudlard", pensa le petit garçon.

Avant que sa mère ait mis Hugo au lit, il avait très attentivement écouté la conversation des deux farceurs. Une histoire impliquant Dominique, un rasoir Moldu et un prototype du magasin de l'oncle George qui avait forcé les gens à sortir pendant plusieurs minutes de la salle où se déroulait le cours de Métamorphose.

Mais, quoi qu'ils puissent bien raconter à ce moment, ils avaient l'attention de toute l'assemblée, car même James semblait captivé. Alors que généralement,aucune des aventures de ces cousins n'arrivait à la chevilles des siennes.

A côté de James, Albus, Rose et Lily étaient rassemblés en cercle, s'empiffrant de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Corchu. En observant sa traîtresse de cousine, Hugo tenta de maîtriser le sentiment de jalousie qui le rongeait et ravala ses larmes. Il y a quelques jours, ils avaient le même âge et maintenant, elle avait le droit de veiller plus tard avec leurs cousins. Maintenant, elle était dans le clan des grands.

Lui et Lily étaient censés être un duo, une équipe. Depuis toujours, ils avaient lutté contre tous les plus grands pour s'affirmer : Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, James, Rose et Albus. Et à partir de ce soir, Lily. Dorénavant, Hugo, le petit dernier, était seul contre tous.

Le plus jeune Weasley soupira, il referma la fenêtre dans un minuscule bruissement et marcha avec soin vers le vieux lit ayant autrefois appartenu à son père. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur la couverture qu'il avait gardée enroulée autour de lui, il retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas pour réfléchir aux différentes options qui s'offraient à lui.

Après tout, peu importe qu'il reste debout ou qu'il dorme, tant qu'il ne quittait pas sa chambre non ? Ses parents se monteraient pas vérifier s'il était bien couché, ils le penseraient endormi et monteraient se coucher à leur tour.

Et puis, de toute façon, ses parents étaient avec ses tantes et ses oncles, de l'autre côté de la maison ... bien loin de la troupe de cousins et cousine, Teddy et Victoire, les seuls qui soient assez grands pour lui ordonner quoi que ce soit, eux, étaient bien trop occupés à se dévorer du regard et s'embrasser pour le remarquer.

Alors, vraiment, il ne voyait aucune raison qui l'empêche de sortir en douce."Décision prise", se dit-il. Hugo se glissa hors du lit et frissonna, surpris par l'air froid de la maison qui passait dans son pyjama.

Il procéda à chaque étape très consciencieusement pour éviter de faire grincer le plancher ou faire tomber quoique ce soit.

Une étape, puis une autre, une autre, encore une, une autr...

Avec une rapidité presque comique, de Hugo se trouva tiré vers le haut de sa prochaine étape et il leva les yeux, terrifié, dans les yeux de son Père.

"S-Salut papa», dit-il calmement alors que Ron Weasley haussa un sourcil, d'une façon qui aurait presque égalé celle de leur ancien professeur de Potions.

"Salut Hugo, quoi de neuf ?" demanda il ironiquement, en portant Hugo à la chambre dont il avait eu grande peine à s'échapper.

Hugo ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder les étapes reculer les unes après les autres par dessus l'épaule de son père.

Le petit garçon se glissa sans ménagement dans son lit et le regarda jusqu'à ce que celui-ci remonte la couverture sur lui.

«Où comptiez-vous aller comme ça jeune homme ?" Demanda Ron, assit sur le bout du lit d'Hugo, ce dernier un peu trop bordé, déplaçant la couette avec ses pieds et ses mains.

"Heu...dans la salle de bain... ?" Sa réponse sonnant plus comme une question qu'une affirmation.

"Vraiment ?" lui demanda Ron, en baissant son regard sur son fils, regard qu'il avait d'ailleurs appris de son propre père et dont ce dernier avait beaucoup usé contre Fred et George. Cela sembla faire effet sur Hugo qui détourna son regard de celui du rouquin en se tortillant de nouveaux sous ses couvertures.

"Non" reprit-il finalement en soupirant, les yeux fixés sur son père. "J'allais sortir". Ron fronça les sourcils, appuyé contre le mur au pied de son ancien lit.

"A 21h15 ? Mais dis donc tu ne devais pas être couché à 21h ?" le questionna-il, comme s'il ne savait pas. Hugo fronça les sourcils face au ton condescendant qu'avait employé son père.

"Mais ce n'est pas juste... ", murmura sombrement le petit garçon, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine," Lily a le droit de veiller jusqu'à 21h30. "

Ron leva un sourcil à nouveau et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. "Oui sauf que Lily a sept désormais, elle n'est plus obligée d'aller dormir a 21h, tu connais la règle universelle des Weasley à ce sujet."

«Mais moi et Lily on s'est toujours couchés en même temps ! C'était bien ! Comme ça, j'était pas tout seul à y aller le premier...",expliqua Hugo sur un ton logique. Ron soupira en tirant son fils sur ses genoux et en reposant sa tête sur ses cheveux châtains.

"Parfois, fils, la vie n'est pas juste. C'est comme ça que ça se passe... la vie. D'accord, je sais, ce n'est pas juste que Lily sois née six mois avant toi au lieu de quelques semaines, mais c'est comme ça, elle a sept ans désormais et ça fait partie de ses privilèges...Si c'est toi qui avais eu sept ans et que nous t'avions forcé à aller te coucher à 21h ça n'aurait pas été juste non plus pour toi. Tu comprends ?"

Le petit bonhomme secoua lentement la tête, jouant avec un bout de fil qui dépassait du pull de son papa.«Hugo, j'ai toujours été le plus jeune garçon dans la famille, comme toi tu seras toujours le petit dernier pour nous. Et j'ai dû attendre mon tour pour les privilèges, exactement comme toi."

"Comme l'heure du coucher ?" demanda le garçon alors que son père acquiesçait pensivement..

"Bien sûr, ou comme, lorsque j'ai été en mesure de pouvoir monter sur un balai. Ou quand j'étais assez vieux pour conduire la voiture volante de ton grand-père et même quand j'ai pu aider ta grand-mère à faire la cuisine. Mais j'ai dû regarder tes oncles Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges ,avoir le droit de tout faire avant moi, mais mon tour est venu tu vois. Et tu veux que je te dise un secret ?"

Hugo haussa les épaules, en regardant son père qui lui sourit doucement en retour.

"Tu peux avoir plus de privilèges quand tu vieillis, mais tu as également de plus grandes responsabilités. Tu sais ce que m'a dit l'Oncle Harry ?"

Hugo haussa les épaules encore une fois, mais d'un air un peu plus intéressé.

"Il m'a dit que maintenant que Lily avait sept ans, elle allait devoir commencer à faire son lit tous les jours."

Hugo le regarda sous le choc, " Tous les jours ? ! "

"Tous les jours,"confirma Ron en riant doucement face à la frimousse surprise de son fils. «Alors, profites bien de tes six derniers mois parce que tu n'auras plus jamais six ans après ça. Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux maintenant mon grand ?"

"Ouais," soupira Hugo en baillant, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son père le pouce collé à la bouche.

"Hn-Hn», dit doucement Ron, en reprenant le pouce de Hugo de sa bouche. "Tu as mis trop de temps pour arrêter cette vieille habitude, ce n'est pas pour la reprendre maintenant."

Hugo ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul et sa respiration devint lente. Ron passa une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

"Je sais que tu finiras par grandir un jour ou l'autre Hugo. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aimerais que tu aies six ans pour toujours. Tu voudrais faire ça pour ton vieux père ? "

Le souhait de Ron resta sans réponse mais il sourit quand même puis parti rejoindre le reste de la famille en bas. Parce que finalement, lui ,à trente-deux ans, pouvait bien se permettre de rester éveillé aussi longtemps qu'il voulait. "Haha, alors on se là ramène moins Georges hein !"


End file.
